The present invention relates to optical sensors for non-invasive determination of physiological characteristics, and in particular to sensors for making such determinations in the presence of motion.
Many types of optical sensors are used to measure physiological characteristics of a patient. Typically, an optical sensor provides emitted light which is then scattered through tissue and detected. Various characteristics of a patient can be determined from analyzing such light, such as oxygen saturation, pulse rate, pH, etc.
Pulse oximetry is typically used to measure various blood characteristics including, but not limited to, the blood-oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood, the volume of individual blood pulsations supplying the tissue, and the rate of blood pulsations corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient. Measurement of these characteristics has been accomplished by use of a non-invasive sensor which scatters light through a portion of the patient's tissue where blood perfuses the tissue, and photoelectrically senses the absorption of light in such tissue. The amount of light absorbed is then used to calculate the amount of blood constituent being measured.
The light scattered through the tissue is selected to be of one or more wavelengths that are absorbed by the blood in an amount representative of the amount of the blood constituent present in the blood. The amount of transmitted light scattered through the tissue will vary in accordance with the changing amount of blood constituent in the tissue and the related light absorption. For measuring blood oxygen level, such sensors have typically been provided with a light source that is adapted to generate light of at least two different wavelengths, and with photodetectors sensitive to both of those wavelengths, in accordance with known techniques for measuring blood oxygen saturation.
Known non-invasive sensors include devices that are secured to a portion of the body, such as a finger, an ear or the scalp. In animals and humans, the tissue of these body portions is perfused with blood and the tissue surface is readily accessible to the sensor. A photoelectric pulse transducer from World Precision Instruments is described as even recording signals through the fingernail.
Optical sensors are typically either reflective or transmissive. Transmissive sensors have the emitter and detector on opposite sides of a finger, toe, nose or other tissue. They measure light transmitted through the tissue from one side to the other. Reflectance sensors, on the other hand, have the emitter and detector side-by-side, such as placement on the forehead, or on a fetus where it is difficult to position a sensor over a finger, etc. Reflectance sensors detect light which is scattered back to the same surface.
In pulse oximetry, the goal is to determine the amount of oxygen in arterial blood, as distinguished from venous blood or the tissue itself. The light emitted can be absorbed by all three, however, and they need to be distinguished among. FIG. 1 illustrates a plot of the logarithm of the detected intensity signal versus time. Solid line 10 is the detected infrared signal in a pulse oximeter, shown varying with time. Dotted line 12 is the detected red wavelength signal. As can be seen, the value moves up and down with the heartbeat frequency, due to the pulsing of the blood through the arteries. The portion of the signal below line 14 is representative of light absorbed by the tissue, venous blood, and a baseline component of the arterial blood.
Using appropriate signal analysis, the DC portion can be eliminated, leaving an extracted AC portion which is due to absorption by arterial blood. As can be seen in FIG. 1, and more clearly in FIG. 2, the red and infrared signals, although varying by different amounts, are in phase. FIG. 2 illustrates a plot over an epoch of time of the red logarithmic signal versus the infrared logarithmic signal, and is commonly referred to as a Lissajous plot. As can be seen, a line is formed, indicating they are in phase.
This characteristic of the red and infrared signals allows the determination of oxygen saturation through two methods. In a first method, the “ratio of ratios” is calculated, which is the ratio, between red and infrared, of the logarithms of the quotients obtained by dividing the maximum signal intensity and the subsequent minimum signal intensity. This ratio-of-ratios is then used in a predetermined formula to calculate arterial oxygen saturation. This is described more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,498.
In a second method, referred to here as “least squares,” a least squares regression analysis is performed on the above-mentioned Lissajous plot to determine the slope of the ensemble of data points taken during an epoch of time. This slope is then used in a predetermined formula to determine arterial oxygen saturation. Other techniques are set forth in a copending application entitled “Method and Apparatus for Estimating Physiological Parameters Using Model-Based Adaptive filtering,” filed Jun. 7, 1996, Ser. no. 08/660,510, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In some cases, it is desirable to measure the oxygen saturation of the venous blood in order to get an indication of how much oxygen is being used by the body. The arterial blood, on the other hand, gives an indication of how much oxygen is being delivered to the body. In Shiga U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,264, the oxygen saturation in venous blood is determined by inducing a venous pressure with a pressure cuff. This effectively varies line 14 of FIG. 1 at a frequency different from the heart rate, so that it can be separately filtered and isolated and compared to the arterial pulse. The nonvarying portion is then assumed to be the tissue absorption and can be distinguished from the slowly varying pressure induced venous blood absorption. An alternate approach can be used in extracorporeal monitoring where the blood is actually pumped out of the body and then back in. Such a technique is set forth in an article by Odell et al., entitled “Use of Pulse Oximetry to Monitor Venous Saturation During Extracorporeal Life Support” Critical Care Medicine, vol. 22, no. 4 (Apr. 4, 1994). In Odell, the venous blood being pumped out of the body passes the sensor, and the pumping mechanism provides an artificial pulse allowing the use of pulse oximetry techniques.
Motion artifact can degrade a pulse oximetry signal relied upon by a physician, without the physician's awareness. This is especially true if the monitoring of the patient is remote, the motion is too small to be observed, or the doctor is watching the instrument or other parts of the patient, and not the sensor site. Thus, typically techniques are employed to reduce the effects of motion or compensate for motion.
In one oximeter system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,791, an accelerometer is used to detect motion. When motion is detected, readings influenced by motion are either eliminated or indicated as being corrupted. In a typical oximeter, measurements taken at the peaks and valleys of the blood pulse signal are used to calculate the desired characteristic. Motion can cause a false signal peak and valley, resulting in a measurement having an inaccurate value and one which is recorded at the wrong time. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,486, assigned to Nellcor Puritan Bennett, the assignee of the present invention, an EKG signal is monitored and correlated to the oximeter reading to provide synchronization to limit the effect of noise and motion artifact pulses on the oximeter readings. This reduces the chances of the oximeter locking onto a periodic motion signal. Still other systems, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,136, assigned to Nellcor Puritan Bennett, use signal processing in an attempt to limit the effect of noise and motion artifact. The '136 patent, for instance, uses linear interpolation and rate of change techniques to analyze the oximeter signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,744 sets forth sensor modifications used to improve the immunity of the signal from motion artifacts.
The motion signal impedes the measurement because it obscures the cardiac signal. The motion signal can have many components, such as, for example, the emitter or detector physically moving away from the body, or a volume of venous and arterial blood sloshing around in response to the motion, or the signal path being shortened or lengthened by expansion or compression of the tissue due to motion.
Contrary to conventional practice, signal analysis might be able to directly use the time-varying motion signal to calculate oxygen saturation. Under some conditions, the ratio-of-ratios (or least squares) resulting from a motion-induced signal has the same value as the ratio-of-ratios (or least squares) for the cardiac induced signal. The red and infrared intensity signals are often not in phase, and can limit the use of the motion signal for calculating oxygen saturation. One of the factors that may cause this is illustrated in FIG. 3. As FIG. 3 illustrates, light from emitter 28 can pass through skin 13, fat 15, muscle 16, and bone 18, on its way to a detector 30. Light of one wavelength may, on average, take path 32, while light of another wavelength may penetrate deeper and take path 34. Motion will cause disproportionate variances in the path lengths of the two wavelengths of light, resulting in out-of-phase signals of the detector.